Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7q}{5q} + \dfrac{13q - 3}{5q}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7q + 13q - 3}{5q}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{6q - 3}{5q}$